As Red as Crimson Blood
by MaggswithBaggs
Summary: Part II of the color series. When Len leaves to escape his past, Luka goes after him to bring him home. But will romance and passion take over both ends of the line? Will they learn that they are more than just vocaloids?
1. In the Hospital

Though what had happened last night scared Len, he felt sorry for Luka. He didn't know that her insanity had taken her over. More importantly, the fact that she almost killed Rin. If Rin died, he would swear revenge on Luka. And himself. If it wasn't for him, Luka would have never gone insane, and lunged a knife at Rin.

"God, I'm so stupid!" He muttered under his breath. he looked up to Miku staring at the floor, as if something bad was going to happen.

"Miku, what's wrong?" Len asked with worry.

"You're going to leave aren't you? You're going to leave me!" She yelled out. Len looked surprised, because he loved Miku. He wouldn't let what ever she was worried about, to get him to stop. It had taken him 4 years to get where he was now, and he wasn't going to give that up. Not even for the world.

Len sat across from Luka. She stared in awe at his perfect boy face. She was 20, but that wouldn't stop her from getting him. But she had to slow down, or else she would go insane again. She didn't understand why Len didn't love her the way she did to him. Instead he loved Miku, and she was infuriated.

But she felt guilty nonetheless. She thrown a knife at Len's older sister, and almost raped him. She felt guilty because of the fact that Rin might die because of her. And she didn't want that kind of burden on her shoulders.

She was just too old for him. If she was 18 or below, then she would have him. But alas, that was two years ago.

"Oh, Len...why must I fall in love with you!?" She said in a whisper. Why had she noticed him after her break up with Gakupo? She didn't really know why, but she had a feeling that she wasn't completely sane yet. Her icy blue eyes stared right at Len. She could see that he felt confused for loving her back.

But the way she made him feel...it made HER confused as well. She didn't know whether she actually loved him, or if she just wanted him. She was too confused to answer such a question. But she would soon find out.


	2. Rin is Dead

Len had to admit that Luka was a beautiful woman. But she was a woman, and he was a boy. He felt confused for having feelings for her. It was like one girl wasn't enough. It was like Miku wasn't the one who riled him up. Luka's irresistible womanlike structure made him fall for her. No! He had to resist. After all, this was the insane woman who had (probably) killed Rin.

He glanced at her, only to see that she glanced at him. He blushed, but she just smiled. Smiled. No blush, or anything. That made Len angry. He got up and walked home.

As he was walking, he heard footsteps behind him. Was someone following him? He turned around, pulling out his pocket knife, only to slash Luka across the face. She winced in pain. She put her hand on her cheek. She looked at her hand. Only a small bit of horror was on her face.

"Oh! Luka I am so sorry!" Len said, embarrassed. He was embarrassed he had just slashed Luka's pretty face. Wait, pretty? Len was falling for her, but he had to resist, for he loved Miku more. Or at least he thought.

"Don't worry about it, Lenny! I'll just go and fix it up!" She said in a cool face.

"No, let me!" Len grabbed her by the hand, and rushed towards the house.

Luka was surprised that Len would go through all this trouble just to fix her face. She saw that every once in awhile he would look at her. She felt satisfied.

When they both reached the house, Luka sat on the couch. She saw Len come in the room a little bit later. He felt her face, but then after awhile, he started to stroke it. She held his hand. She closed her eyes.

"Oh yeah! Your cut!" Len cleaned up her blood, and put a bandage on her face. He just kept staring at her face. She looked into his eyes. He lifted up his hand to stroke her face once more, and Luka closed her eyes in pleasure.

They were very close to each others faces. He started to lean into Luka, and she did too. When their lips met, she parted her lips, and Len searched her mouth with his tongue.

Len didn't know why he was doing this again. He lifted up Luka and carried her to her room. He pinned her down, and ripped her shirt open. He was stripped as well. Len started to kiss her neck. For some reason now, Luka didn't taste like harsh winter mint. She tasted of sweet bubblegum. He eventually reached up to kiss her again. This time, he felt her melt on him.

They pulled away after sometime, and Len was a bit exhausted. Luka was too. He caressed her body. She felt warm, warmer than Miku. He liked that. of course this time Len locked the door, so no one would interrupt.

"Len I wasn't crazy when I said I love you," Luka said. Len gave her a warm smile. The other side of Len said this was a bad idea.

"Sorry Luka! But I can't love you!" Len suddenly remembered Miku. He had forgotten about her and Luka was damn beautiful.

"There you go again about Miku! I loved you before she did! How come she's the only one who gets to have you! Is it because I'm too old for you? You'll never give me a chance!" Luka ran out of the room, picking up her clothes on the way. Len heard a slam of a door. Why was everyone in the household equal. Rin had said so.

He got dressed to go back to the hospital. He would never tell Miku this happened. Len was starting to lose his sanity, as well as Luka. He could just feel it melting away every time he looked at Luka. But he loved Miku and he wouldn't forget what she had done to save him from Luka's charm.

He saw Miku sitting in the lobby crying. He didn't understand why. But he had to figure it out. He looked at Kaito, who was sobbing as well, but with his silent sobs. Only the tears came out. Gakupo hung his head down, staring at the floor.

"Guys, what happened?" Len asked in a serious voice. He looked very concerned for his family and girlfriend. He couldn't see anyone so sad. That usually haunted his dreams.

"Len! Rin is...dead," Miku said with a cry. Len stiffened. His vision went black, and bones felt weak, he fell limp on the floor.

_Rin is dead, Len. No one to help anymore is there? Who would've guessed that would happen? _he heard a voice in his head.

"_Who's there?!_" Len said, as an unfamiliar presence entered the blackness.


	3. Leaving behind Memories

Len looked down the hallway one last time. Because Rin was dead, he had to leave. He couldn't stand to see this place anymore without his twin sister. But truth be told, he felt like even if he left, a part of him would stay. He just felt it.

"Goodbye everyone," He said in a whisper, before leaving through the front door.

He walked through the empty city. Cars were still zooming by, but only a few at a time. He kept walking until he reached the city limits.

_Tokyo, city limits_, the sign read. Good, if he left Tokyo entirely, he wouldn't remember anything. He just kept walking. His backpack was starting to get heavy on his back. But Len was prepared for what was coming anyways. He had done things like this with Rin, but he could live on his own. Nothing this daring was a match for the boy twin. He would leave behind everything he'd ever known. Including Luka and Miku...

Luka was sleeping. Something was missing from her conscious.

_Len? Where are you? Miku? Kaito? Gumi? Gakupo? Hello? Anyone?!_ Luka wasn't at home. She didn't know where in the world she was.

_Hello Luka. Glad to see you're still alive._ The voice sounded vaguely familiar.

_Rin? Is that you? Are you still alive? Len has to know that you're not dead! He's drowning himself with his pitiful_ _tears!_ Luka didn't know what was happening. She tried to comprehend everything.

_I can't tell him a thing. You see, we were separated for a reason. He has to learn to stay dependent. No matter if it causes him to leave. I'm not trying to hurt him, but if it's what it takes to prevent his hurting, I'll do it. _Rin stood with a face so grim, it made Luka shudder. She wondered where Rin was, if she was still alive.

_Wait did you say even if it causes him to leave? Rin what are you playing at here? Did Len leave?! _Luka felt like something wasn't right. Rin was alive, but that statement made her shift. She didn't like the idea of Len leaving.

_It's not my decision if he leaves. He choses what he thinks is right for him. And I am dead. Just thought I'd throw that out there for you. How do you think I can talk to you in your dreams?_ No wonder Rin glowed with the faintest bit of white. Luka felt guilty for killing such a young girl.

_But how come you can't talk to Len? To tell him to come back? Am the only one who can talk to you?_ Luka asked with worry. If she was the only one Rin could talk to, she wondered of she could even help her and Len.

_Yes, I am linked to you because, 1 you killed me, and 2 you have a strong bond with Len. The reason I can't talk to him is because he has chosen to move on. He thinks he'll never see me again. But you believe you can. When I died, everyone thought I was gone forever. But **you **kept on believing. Thank you Luka._ When Rin was finished, she disappeared.

Luka woke up. She felt the sun hit her eyes through her blinds. She got out of bed, and walked to the bathroom. She took a quick shower, then brushed her teeth. She put on a white tee-shirt, and short-shorts. She walked downstairs to the kitchen. She ate a bowl of cereal, because Rin was the only few people who could cook. She didn't know how.

When Luka was finished, she put on her black converses. A black headband was hold her hair back. She walked down the street. Then Rin appeared.

_"So, how are you today Luka?"_ She said with a smirk. Luka knew that smile meant no good. But she had caused the death of the poor child, so she would let her do as she pleased. Luka felt sorrow for her, for she knew that Rin could never enjoy life the way she used to.

_"So, are you going to answer me, or just stand there?" _Rin was obviously getting annoyed.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," Luka said after a moment of silence._ "You know I can read your mind, right?"_

"WHAT?! Aw Hell Nah!" Luka said kicking Rin in the face.

_"OW! I can still feel if I'm linked to you!" _

"Sorry, just...you can't really read my mind, can you?" Luka was worried if Rin knew what was going on in there 24/7.

_"Just if I feel like it. But I don't, at least not right now,"_ Rin's smirk was back.

Luka had no idea where she was going, but she felt like she was going the right way. If she was connected to Rin and Len, then she would know their presence, right?

Len was in a farm. He didn't know who's farm it was but he didn't care. He was in India. He had taken a metro and a boat to get here. And now, he felt like the one thing he left at home was coming back to him. Like a lost puppy.

He was still surprised that he had enough money to get here. But the place he wanted to go to was Qatar. The world's richest country. It was small country, but it had MON-AY! He could get a job and get rich for random things. He just had to keep walking.

Then it hit him. Something was following him.


	4. Obvious Confusion

Luka was on a cruiseship. She was heading towards China to leave Japan. Rin had told her where Len was going. To Qatar, the richest country in the world. One of the smallest ones too. But nonetheless, Luka had to go there to find Len, and bring him home.

"So you can see Len from here? How's that even possible? Wait, can you teleport?" Luka turned to see Rin not even paying attention to her questions. She was glowing a faint trace of gray. She had a longing look in her eyes as she stared out into the ocean.

_"Luka...just know that if for some reason Kaito isn't happy, I want you to keep him happy. And Len. You have either one of those. It's your choice," _Rin seemed broken at the thought of not being with Kaito. A few days ago, she was alive, making kissy faces at him, and enjoying life with her brother and best friend. But now she was dead, and she couldn't fully understand that she was gone. Though another part of her knew very well what was happening.

"No Rin...look you can have them. Both, of them. I can find another person to love. Please you don't have to do this!" Luka protested. She knew that when Rin said something she meant it.

_"Look Luka, you must choose! And I know which you're choosing so I hope you have a happy life woth him. But if you don't choose then you might as well know how to flip burgers! No joke, I can see into the future," _Rin started to glow yellow. Did that mean happiness?

Luka wan't sure of what yellow meant but she was sure it was something positive.

**TEN DAYS LATER...**

Len was running for his life. He was confused because the Iranian police were chasing him. He looked back. The police were still after him. That's when he saw what appeared to be Luka.

"Luka?! HEY LUKA!" He hit a pole. He feel limp to the ground.

"Get up boy, we're going to the prison!" The police said.

"But I haven't even done anything wrong!" Len said in protest. "That woman with the pink hair says you've committed a crime against her!" The officer said.

Luka! She really is here! Len thought. He looked over to where she was standing. The noon sun cascaded on her, making her glow. And he thought he saw Rin standing next to her.

Nonsense! Rin is dead! There's no way she's here! Len thought in stupidity. He really hated himself for thinking such ridiculous things.

"Hey Len are you going to thank me for saving you back there?" Luka said with a devious smirk. Len wasn't thankful, he tried to leave her behind, but somehow she managed to find him.

"How did you find me? Did you know I was planning to go to Qatar?" Len said with anger clouding his voice. He hated that she had foiled his plans. Now he had to return home.

"Look, I was sent to bring you home because Rin told me too! I know that sounds crazy, but the reason you can't see her is because you don't believe she's still here with us! You've got to believe me!" Luka said with protest and frustration in her voice.

"Look I can prove it to you! Rin touch me!" After she had said that, Rin appeared touching Luka's shoulders.

"How can she...how did you...Rin...Luka...Ba-" Len was carried away. The police had taken him away to the prison. But Luka was going to bust him out. She had the looks and money to do the trick.

Len was sitting in the cell. Sometimes he really hated Luka's guts. But other times, he loved her for the things she did. He smiled at the thought of her and him being together. Waking up in the mornings in the same bed. Eating breakfast together with Rin cooking... His thoughts trailed off.

That was one thing he couldn't do with Luka. He couldn't eat with her. He could, but it would be nice if Rin was there as well. The thought of her amazing food made his stomach growl. He hadn't eaten in 12 days. If he didn't eat anything soon, he would die.

Luckily, Luka came with an officer beside her.

"Is this the boy? Is this your son?" The officer asked. He was confused because Len had bright gold hair, and Luka had light pink hair.

"Yes this is my son! He gets his hair from his father!" Luka said with a hint of jealousy in her voice. Was Luka jealous of Len?

He just that one slide as he concentrated on getting food.

"Hey is there a McDonald's here?" Len asked, as his stomach growled. "I could really get something to eat. It's almost been 2 weeks since I last ate!"

"I DON'T CARE LEN! Look, maybe you should have thought of that before running away from home! Look, the only thing you can get right now is this pretzel. For now we must save money to get back home" With that Luka sped up, leaving Len to ponder what she had just said. Could Luka really be that cold-hearted? Even to the boy she loved?


	5. The Return to America

Len had Luka's eyes shut. He had a major surprise for her when they arrived on the mainland in a couple of minutes. He had to show her the things they've been missing when they never left Japan.

At last, when they reached the land, he opened her eyes.

"Len! This isn't Japan! This junk is written in a foreign language! Wait... I can read English..." Luka was kind of irritated that Len had brought her to America, instead of Japan. But she had to deal with it. Because his surprise was grand.

"Luka, I pay attention to you, so I want you and Rin to see something special!" Len said with a wide grin on his face. He was very impressed with the surprise that he had in store for Luka.

They weren't in the east coast, but instead in Hollywood, the place where people meet their dreams.

"Len, how did you know?" Luka said with an expression of shock and happiness. She was overwhelmed with the happiness taking over her body.

_"Luka, Len knew that you wanted to become a famous singer! He knew that before you went psycho!" _Rin said with a huge grin. Well, she knew that Luka liked to sing too. And Len planned to get everyone in their household famous too.

Back at home, Kaito wondered where in the hell Luka and Len were. He wished he would have known where they were! If Rin were still alive, she would know. How he missed his former beloved. Kaito missed Rin so much, he sweared he even saw her in the night, sleeping on his beanbag chair. But she was gone, and he had to face that.

But no matter how much he tried to get her out, she would remain his head. He had to find a way to get her out of his mind.

Then the phone rang.

"H-Hello?" Kaito said with a shock as he learned that Len was speaking on the other line.

"Kaito! What time is it over there?"

"Uh...well duh! 2 am!"

"Wake the others up! It's time for a trip to America!" Then Len hung up.

* * *

"Ugh!" Kaito said mumbling. He hated being woken up early, unless Rin's face was there to greet his. Oh, how he missed caressing her body close to his. It didn't make him a pedo if she liked him and no one knew about it. Besides,vocaloids don't age biologically. And they never die. Well at least not him.

You see the vocaloids have special gifts given to them when they were first created. But that's a story for another time.

"GUYS! LUKA FOUND LEN! WE GOTTA GO TO AMERICA! LEN AND LUKA SAID SO!" Kaito yelled down the hall.

Not that long later, the vocaloids came swarming out of their rooms.

"Miku? Aren't you happy that Len was found? Don't you love him?" Gakupo asked her.

"Nope!" She said in a happy expression. "Len is in love with Luka! And if he's happy, then so am I!" She said bouncing up and down.

"Well as Luka says, 'Just Be Friends!'" Kaito said smiling.

"But if that's the case, doesn't that make Luka a pedo?" Gumi asked dumbfounded at the romance that happened while she was gone.

"No you idiot! Len is older than Luka, because he was created first. Her biological age is 20. And Len's is 14. Mine is 16, and Rin's was 14 as well. Kaito's is 18, yours is 18 too, Gakupo is 22, and Meiko is 24." Miku said remembering the other vocaloids' ages.

"Well our real ages are like around the 2 hundreds..." Gumi's voice trailed off.

"That was in the future, you know, before we left!" Miku said slapping the back of her head.

**"Gumi systems down for the moment...loading..."** Gumi's memory chip announced through her mouth.

"Well we better get packing. And bring Gumi a refresh chip. You do know where those go right?" Kaito asked Miku.

"Yes, but help me get her skirt off if you want me to insert the chip!" Miku yelled at the handsome bluenette.

* * *

**America, Los Angeles, 10:45 p.m.**

"Geez! They take forever just to get to another country!" Luka complained, yawning in the process.

"Well it's a lot more complicated than it looks. Besides we don't America to suspect what we really are!" Len said in a hushed tone.

"Fine, fine I get it. I'm just really tired..." Luka said, trying to keep her eyes open.

"Why don't you sleep then?" Len said with sarcasm and frustration in his voice.

"Maybe I will!" Luka said. She laid her head back.

Within a few minutes her head started to lean to the side in a crooked sort of way. Len turned to her direction to look at her.

"You look very miserable," He said chuckling. After he said that, Luka's head fell on his shoulder, and her hand landed on his lower abdomen.

"Geez Luka! Don't get too comfortable." Lea said jokingly.

After three hours, Len finally fell asleep, his head resting on Luka's, his arm around her, and his free arm on her hand.

* * *

**America, Los Angeles, 2:56 a.m.**

"Aww...well isn't that cute?" Kaito said jerking Len awake. He suddenly remembered that he was sleeping with Luka, and when she moaned, he stroked her hair.

"Kaito shut up! Luka's sleeping!" He said while trying to quiet his voice.

"See told you guys!" Miku said posing like a superhero.

"Miku? You're not mad?" Len said with a puzzled expression.

"No Len. My gift is telekinesis! Didn't you know that?" Miku asked question written on her face.

"No. You said you didn't have a power," Len said back.

"Well, when Rin was in the hospital, I had a vision that she would die, ...later of one where you and Luka looked happy together.

"How come that wasn't written in the narrative?" Len asked looking directly at you.

"Well Maybe MaggswithBaggs forgot to add that!" Miku said looking at me.

_**"Shut up! So I forgot a few things! You guys are ruining the romantic and mysterious atmosphere!"**_I added.

Okay...then on to the next chapter!" Kaito said pointing to you right.


	6. Author's Note

_**Alright...How do I start? Oh yeah announcements!**_

_**1.) Well just to tell you guys, I will not be starting my next story in this series until this story is over. If I start it now, then it will ruin this one, and I'll probably spend my time on that instead of this one. So that might leave some of you guys like "WHAT?!"**_

_**2.) Be sure to check my other stories too! They're not all finished, but they are pretty good according to the reviews I got! :)**_

_**3.) The next story in this series is going to be called "As Bright as the Future Sun". My idea for that story is probably the origin of the vocaloids' powers and the future they came from. After all Miku's name means "First sound of the Future"**_

_**4.)How about you click rate and review? I would like it a lot to see how you people think of my stories.**_

_**5.)One the stories of mine I advise to **__**NOT**__** to read is 'One Thousand Years' that one just sucks, and I'll probably delete it so... yeah.**_

_**Now let's move on to the story! -**_


	7. The Celebrity Hotel

**The Celebrity Hotel, 3:43 p.m.**

"Oh! This place is fancy!" Len said with joy.

"Halt who are you people? Only celebrities are allowed here!" A guard said. Luka switched to her English mode.

"Oh, we are celebrities," Luka said looking the guard in the eye.

"Oh yeah? Show me your IDs'," The guard said.

"Here," Luka handed him her ID.

"Name: Megurine Luka-'songs to all around the world as scent spreads'

Ocp: Singer-vocaloid

CoO: Japan

Language: Bilingual- Japanese & English

Age: 20

Celebrity Rate: 5 stars"

The guard said examining her ID. " Show the rest of your IDs',"

They all handed him their IDs', and after examination, they were finally let in. They heard pop music in English that only Luka could understand.

"You guys should switch to English mode," Luka said to the vocaloids.

"We haven't been programmed with those yet!" Miku protested. "Yea but those are your vocals! You can speak English, just you won't sound as clear as me."

They ran into a man wearing a fedora.

"Desculpa me," He said.

"What?" Len asked.

"Mi puedes a ayudar para buscar mi amiga Clara?" He said.

"Oh I get it, he must be a Spanish vocaloid!" Luka said. "I'm not trilingual, but if I don't switch to Spanish mode, he won't be able to understand me!"

**"M. Luka has swichted to Spanish mode!"**

"Hi, where is your friend Clara?" Luka asked the man.

"I don't know, but can you help me find her?" The man asked.

"Okay!" Luka said with a smile.

* * *

After searching and searching, they found this so called Clara.

"Bruno! You found me!" She said. "Wait...did you cheat?" She asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Uh...no..." He said.

"You did didn't you?!" She asked in an angry tone.

"Fine...I did,"

"OMG Bruno-Wait...who are these people?" She asked eyeing the vocaloids.

"My name is Megurine Luka. These are my friends, Kaito Shion, Hatsune Miku, Kamui Gakupo, Gumi, Kagamine Len, Sakine Meiko, and Kagamine Rin," Luka said.

"Where is Kagamine Rin?" Bruno asked. At the moment, Rin touched Luka's shoulders, making her appear.

"Right here!" Luka said with a playful smile. Bruno's face turned twisted, trying to run, but Rin held him in his place.

"She is a ghost?!" Bruno asked scared. "Yes she is. Does that bother you?" Rin said looking in his eyes.

"We should go now...bye!" Clara said dragging an insane Bruno away.

"Geez...that's the first guy who thought I wasn't cute." Rin said as she pouted.

"Oh Rin! I'm glad you're not really gone!" Len said. And he hugged his ghost sister.

"She's not really dead?!" Miku asked dumbfounded.

"You're the one with telekinesis! How did you not see this coming!?" Len asked confused. Miku shrugged her shoulders.

"Rin's not really dead! Well, she is, but she's here!" Luka said giggling.

"Rin! I'm glad you're still here!" Kaito said and embraced her. "Let go Kaito! You're causing a scene, and I can't breathe!" Rin said.

"Now that's a better narrative!" Miku said eyeing me.**_ "OMG! Miku! S_**_**top**_**_ talking to me! You're going to ruin the story!_**

"Okay...I'm going to ignore you guys...Anyways, we gotta go to our room!" Luka exclaimed.

"Alright...let's go!" Gakupo said.


	8. Party 'till You Drop!

**The Celebrity Hotel, 8:01 p.m.**

"Alright! Invite everyone to the pool! Tonight we are having a pool party!" Luka announced to the receptionist.

When they reached the pool, people were already starting to party.

"Wow! Being around so many people makes me nervous..." Len said to Luka in a hushed tone.

"Why? Do they DO things to you?" Luka said in a joking tone.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, Rin was always the one to be on top. And I was her shadow, so I usually liked to play elsewhere away from people..." Len said looking away from people.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE TIME TO PLAY SOME OF MA MUSIC!" Rin yelled really loud.

Murmurs of the startled people began to arise.

"DON'T WORRY! EVEN IF I AM A GHOST, I WON'T KILL Y'ALL! LET'S PLAY SOME MUSIC! I'M A CELEBRITY GHOST!" Rin yelled.

When the people heard celebrity ghost, they eased. That's when Rin played 'Promise' by her and Miku.

"Well...I'm leaving," Len said stretching his arms out.

"To where?" Luka asked.

"The room, I'm going to play video games," Len said looking at her.

"Can...I come?" Luka asked with a red face.

"Ah...okay..." Len said looking away. He didn't want her to see HIS red face.

* * *

**The Vocaloids' Room, 8:23 p.m.**

"Well...let's start the console..." Len said quietly.

"Can we play another game?" Luka said with a seductive smile.

"O-okay...I guess..." Len said shaking.

At that answer, Luka grabbed Len, and put him on the bed. She climbed on top of him, and started to kiss him. That's when Len's man instincts kicked and flipped her over so now she was below him. He kissed her licking her bottom lip for entrance.

She opened and he started explore her mouth. She tasted like mint.

"Len...I love you..." Luka said moaning, while he started to kiss her neck.

"Do I have to go all the way?" He asked worried. He didn't want to mess this up with Luka.

"If it makes you uncomfortable, then no," Luka answered.

The music from the party could be heard from the room, And the song 'Just Be Friends' could be heard.

"Good thing we're more than just friends..." Len said smiling. "Yeah..." Luka answered.

As they continued to make-out, Miku walked in with Rin.

"See I told you they were making-out!" Rin said smiling, holding Miku's hand.

As soon as they heard this, Len and Luka's faces turned bright red, and they broke apart.

Miku let go of Rin's hand, "Teehee! You guys were making out!" "Yeah!" Said Rin.

"Rin! We can see you without touching someone!" Len exclaimed.

"Yes, but we can still see through her. She's not completely transparent though..." Luka pointed out.

"That means what Miku told me was right! If the other half of me is happy, then so am I! And it's making me human to feel the happiness little by little! I'm coming back to life!" Rin exclaimed.

"Yes, sunshine and happiness can save this family alone..." Miku said her voice trailing off.

"What?" Len asked.

"There are more troubles ahead Len, and they will all be more difficult than last!" Miku said with terror and worry.

"That means the prophecy is true! Len and I are the 'Twin Titans'!" Rin exclaimed.

"What are the 'Twin Titans'?" Len asked with the same confusion.

"Come, the next chapter will explain everything..." Miku finished.


	9. The History of The Twin Titans

"What are the 'Twin Titans' Miku?" Len asked the tealette.

"Well...story time..."

"Long ago...when the world wasn't even created, there were two twin stars...they looked exactly alike. They decided that they wanted to rule something inferior to them, because many other stars always said that they could never rule. So they created the Earth to rule humans."

"The humans were prospering and so were the twin stars. But one day, one of the other stars got jealous, and tried to take over their rule. The humans knew exactly what was going on. Now before the twins went battle for their humans' lives, they made reincarnations of themselves to rule when they sacrifice their lives."

"The two humans were born before the brink of the battle. They were born with bright golden hair, like the stars' shine, cerulean blue eyes like the blue sky, and peachy light skin like the humans they ruled."

"The twin stars entered battle for many years, centuries as well. But alas, as they defeated their enemies, they too, lost their glow. So every generation, a pair of golden twins are born from the bloodline of the Twin Titans. So that makes you guys the next rule of the Earth. But because Rin is not technically alive, and without a queen, you are just a prince...with no rule..." Miku's voice trailed off.

"Yes, but if I am a prince, what will happen if I don't rule?" Len asked worried.

"The stars may come back for revenge, knowing that the Earth does not have both twins to protect it. I don't have the necessary powers to do so," Miku said with a sad expression.

"Does that mean all of us are tied through our history?" Rin asked.

"Yes, the very first Hatsune Miku, Michaela, was a servant for the twins, Gumi, or Gabriella, was a royal advisor, Kaito, Kyle Marlon, was a military general in charge of taking care for them and the Earth, Meiko, or Germaine, was a royal chef, Gakupo, or Ghast, was the royal store keeper caring for the things the twins loved the most, and Luka, Lucille, was the bride of Kagamine Len, or Allen D`Autriche," Miku said.

"So that really means that the times you were with me-"

"Was to make sure you had your needs, I am your servant Len," Miku said.

"So Luka was the one I was destined to be with?" Len asked.

"Yes, and history may not show it, but I do know about the secret love that Riliane had with Kyle Marlon. But it was not appropriate for a royal to love a non-royal, but Allen and Riliane broke those The Royal Rules for Lucille and Kyle," Miku finished.

"Well, then, we must find a way to bring Rin to life!" Len said.

* * *

_"The girl is dead, my lord..." _The dark presence answered.

_"Good...then me must prepare an attack on the Earth and destroy the Twin Titan bloodline so there will be no more!"_ The presence answered back.

And it was settled. This evil presence was going at war with the rulers of the Earth.

The Twin Titans...


End file.
